Private Relations
by Maca Martina Parket
Summary: Hermione is successful PR manager and Lucius is participating in a conference she's orchestrating. He keeps trying to seduce her but fails until one fateful, passion filled moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well... here I am. Finally something new!**

**For those of you who are reading Potions Mistress: I promise I haven't given up on it. It just needs a lot of corrections in the early chapters before I can continue and I just don't have time for it right now.**

**This story is something that just came to me spontaneously. I don't have a posting scheduale, but I do hope I'll be able to post once a week once exams are over. **

**If you like tbird1965's stories than I'm sure you'll like this one too. Thanks to her and laurielove for the huge inspiration they provide. **

**Also a huge tnx to **darklotus1211 who beta-ed this for me. Tnx hun! You're the best!****

**Read and review people :) Thoughts are appreciated. **

****Now of to the story... ****

This morning was unlike any other. It had started off like any other morning, but as soon as she left the door things seemed to go horribly wrong for her

First, her heel broke as she was walking over a puddle in the park which caused her to trip and fall in it. Then, just as she picked herself up and drew her wand out to dry and clean her clothes, a particularly rude biker breezed past her and knocked her down again. This time her stockings were torn. It angered her, but it was nothing she couldn't fix.

And last, but not least was the package with her name on it waiting for her at the reception desk of her company. It was quite a large one and she was pleasantly surprised until she found out who had sent it to her. It's safe to say that by the time she reached her office, she was not a happy camper.

Yes, Hermione Granger was a successful business woman in the magical world. She ran her own PR Company which specialized in Wizard-Muggle relations and she was used to things going as smoothly and swiftly as possible. And so far, this morning, they had not.

There were two things she was absolutely sure of. One – she wanted no distractions during the most important PR event of her life. And two – she wanted nothing to do with Lucius bloody Malfoy.

Ever since his name showed up on the list for the "Wizard and Muggle Friendship Conference" he had been a constant distraction. She couldn't understand why he even bothered to show up in her office or send her packages. Whatever he was trying to do it wouldn't work; whether to woo her or simply attempting to make her forgive him for everything that had happened between them.

Just as she opened the package he had sent her – which, as always, contained a bunch of fresh roses and her favorite sugar quills – the intercom on her desk beeped.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy is here to see you. Again," she heard her Secretary Marina's unease filled voice say. "Should I let him in?"

"Yes, let him in," Hermione sighed. "I'll see what he wants. Again!"

Seconds later her door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in with a purposeful stroll.

"Miss Granger. How lovely to see you," he said in his all too familiar supposed-to-be-seductive way.

"Malfoy," she said – the disdain evident in her voice. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, is a reason for a visit needed when a lady such as you is in question."

"Yes it is! I'm busy and if you have nothing of importance to tell me I suggest you leave this office now," she tried to keep herself from yelling.

"Now now, Miss Granger; keep your temper under control. There's no need to get angry," he smirked at her.

"Yes there bloody is, Malfoy! You come here every day with your flattering words and gifts. Well it's not working. Whatever you're trying to do is not WORKING!"

"That's quite a temper you have there, Miss Granger. I'm wondering if you can use it for other things," he replied smoothly flashing another smirk.

"That's it! I'm calling security, if you don't get out NOW!"

Lucius appeased her quietly and then grinned, before turning round and walking out of the office.

"I'll see you again soon, Miss Granger," he turned and said before walking away.

"No you won't, Malfoy," she murmured under her breath.

Her face buried in her hands, Hermione began to sob quietly. This day was a disaster. How could she let her feelings interfere with her job? It was unacceptable. Trying to calm herself, she wiped away her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Get a grip girl! The conference is in two days and you've got work to do!" She chastised herself.

In a vain attempt to try and calm herself she picked up one of the stacks of paperwork and started dialing phone numbers to confirm the last of the attendees.

HG/LM HG/LM

The paperwork kept her busy for the rest of the day, but her mind constantly wandered to Lucius Malfoy. Why, she had no idea. Yes he was sexy and appealing, but that didn't mean anything. Behind it he was also the greatest bastard alive, used to getting what he wanted with just a flash of his smile and a stack of well-placed bills. There was also the fact that he hated Muggles and Muggle-borns to the core.

That was part of the reason that got her thinking he was up to something with his constant show-ups at her office. He couldn't really be interested in her.

She shook her head to clear her mind. A good night's rest would get him out of her head.

With a sigh, she picked up her bag and left the office.

Unlike her trip to the office, the one home was relatively peaceful. As soon as she entered her home she felt a wave of calm sweep over her. And she suddenly felt really tired.

Dropping her keys and bag on the hallway table, she made her way to the bedroom and bathroom to get ready for bed.

Strangely, her last thought before she fell asleep was none other than Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's Hermione up to now...**

**Once again tnx to darklotus1211 for beta-ing this for me and for the fantastic description of Hermione's dress! **

**The link to the dress can be found on my profile ;)**

**Enjoy!**

The next day found Hermione in her office, finalizing the details for the conference. The paperwork kept her busy, but it did not stop her mind from wandering; particularly to last night's dream. One she definitely wasn't supposed to have.

Determined that it meant nothing, Hermione set to bury it somewhere in the depths of her mind.

And it worked…. for a while.

HG/LM HG/LM

Somewhere around four o'clock Marina knocked on her door.

"Miss Granger, an owl brought this for you," she said, handing Hermione a thin, luxurious envelope.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"I wonder who's sending a letter at the end of the work day; and on Friday none the less. Thank you Marina. If you like you can go home; I'm just about done here."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," smiled Marina. "I'll see you on Monday."

Hermione smiled warmly at her and proceeded to inspect the envelope.

On it were rich engravings made from pure gold. _Ms. Hermione Granger_ and the address of her office was handwritten in a beautiful, elegant script.

Not knowing who it was from, Hermione, ever the careful one, cast a few diagnostic spells to determine if there were any dark spells or curses attached to it. Having found none she carefully opened it.

"_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am pleased to invite you to a pre-conference ball at Malfoy Manor tomorrow at 8pm._

_Formal attire is required._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy."_

The letter dropped to the floor. Hermione stared at it in shock. The gold lettered writing seemed to mock her and at the same time tempt her.

Malfoy Manor was a part of her worst nightmares. She could still hear her own screams echoing in that forsaken drawing room, induced by Bellatrix Lestrange's sadistic interrogation techniques. Going there now would be impossible. She would surely break down the moment she entered the Manor.

But she was one of the main figures connected to this conference. It was one of her responsibilities to attend.

"_Okay girl. Gather the courage to do this. You have to,"_ she told herself. _"What's got to be done isn't hard."_

She picked up the letter from under the desk, folded it neatly and returned it to its envelope.

Once again, like the day before, she packed her things and headed to the safety of her own home.

During the walk to her flat she called Ginny.

"Hey Gin. How are you?"

"Hey 'Mione. Just fine. And how are you?" Hermione could sense the happiness in her friend's voice.

"Good," said Hermione feeling a bit calmer, now that she was talking to her friend. "Listen, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, fire away."

"I've been invited to a pre-conference ball at Malfoy Manor and I have no formal dresses. Are you free tomorrow to go shopping with me?"

"Malfoy Manor? But Hermione isn't that…" Ginny stopped mid-sentence. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes Ginny, I am. It's my duty and besides it doesn't do one good to dwell on the past," said Hermione trying to sound strong and confident.

"Well if you're sure about it..." Ginny trailed off. "Can we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at noon tomorrow?"

"That'd be great. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye 'Mione!"

As soon as the phone call ended Hermione felt even more resolute. She would survive tomorrow night and finally banish that silly old fear.

HG/LM HG/LM

On Saturday a little before noon Hermione was sitting in front of the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Ginny in hope that the sunshine and a hot cup of coffee would calm her nerves about tonight.

About ten minutes later she saw Ginny making her way through the tables and waved her.

"Hey 'Mione," grinned Ginny. "Ready to shop?"

"Sure thing Gin. As ready as I'll ever be," replied Hermione with a too cheery smile.

Sensing her nervousness Ginny told her. "Don't be nervous about tonight, ok? You'll do great. Plus Harry will be there so if you need any help just find him."

"Harry? Oh, I didn't know that." Hermione seem to relax a little at the news. "Thanks for telling me Gin."

Harry and Ginny had been dating since the end of the war. Unlike her and Ron's relationship which had fallen apart quickly after the euphoria of the war died down, because of the substantial differences which existed between them, Harry and Ginny seemed like they were made for each other. Their relationship continued to blossom and eventually they moved in together at Grimmauld Place. Harry now worked as an Auror and Ginny was, for the time being, working in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"How is he anyway?" She asked as they got up to leave and made their way towards the best dress shop in Diagon Alley, Twilfitt and Tatting's.

"Good I guess. He's been a bit tired lately with all that extra work over the security and the conference," said Ginny with a sigh. "I wish he'd take some time off and rest."

"Have you told him that?"

"Um… no actually. But I should. Thanks 'Mione."

"No problem Gin. Anything for you," Hermione hugged her friend.

Opening the door to the shop they were greeted by a friendly old saleswoman.

"How may I help you dearies?"

"Well I'm looking for a formal gown. Something elegant, but not too revealing," explained Hermione.

"I've got just the thing for you," said the saleswoman and beckoned them to follow her.

The shop was huge and decorated with ornate furniture. On the racks to the left and right from where they walked hung beautifully cut dresses and suits. Some looked muggle made and some magic made.

They were led to a small room in the back of the store, where the shopkeeper waved her wand at the huge rack.

"Aha! Here it is," she squeaked, catching the long red strapless gown which flew into her hand.

It was almost a classic mermaid style, but not quite, with a sweetheart neckline. The sheath bodice finished at where the hip and thigh met, and then, in a smooth transition, came the full, loosely gathered and perfectly draped floor length skirt. The silhouette was perfect in Hermione's eyes. Then, as the piece de resistance, it had a dusting of tiny diamonds in a crescent pattern to half way down across the bust line, then left bare red satin, and then a graduated dusting once again down from just above the waist to the hip, thinning to almost bare satin once again just before the skirt began. It accentuated the bust, made the waist appear narrower, and flattered the hips. It was, to Hermione, tasteful elegance itself. She loved it at first sight. She was surprised at herself for being so thrilled over a gown, but the idea of wearing this beautiful piece to the ball increased her confidence immensely.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Hermione gasped. "Where can I try it on?"

"There's a dressing room right there," said the woman pointing to a door on her left. She was wearing a smug smile on her face. One of the told-you-It'd-be-perfect kinds.

When she emerged for the dressing room it was Ginny's turn to gasp. "Oh my god, Hermione. You, you look… gorgeous!"

Hermione blushed. "I do look good in this, don't I?"

"You're absolutely stunning, that's what you are in this!" said Ginny, turning to the saleswoman. "Could you tell us how much it is?"

"It costs 150 galleons, but for you lovely lady," she said turning to Hermione, "it's only a 100."

"I'll take it!" Said Hermione, excitement bubbling in the voice. She was going to stun everyone at the ball tonight.

Once they'd paid with the money Hermione had previously pulled from her account in Gringotts, they ventured their way back to Hermione's apartment.

"So do you need me to help you get ready 'Mione?" Asked Ginny as she walked to the fireplace and picked up a handful of floo powder.

"No thanks Gin. I think I can mange on my own. You go home and spend some time with Harry. Say hi to him from me and tell him I'll definitely see him at the ball."

"Thanks. See you soon. Grimmuald Place," she said and flooed out.

Hermione laid her gown on her bed and sat beside it. The physical part of her preparation was almost done. But she wasn't entirely sure, if she was ready emotionally.

"I just have to stay in the damned ballroom!" She yelled into the empty room. "That's all!"

Little did she know that just in a few hours she would be reliving her worst nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! **

**So sorry for not updating so long guys. This chapter was giving me grief and I had so much school work my head hurt. Blame the fact that I couldn't write on my teachers. :)**

**Huge thanks to darklotus1211 for checking this for me and helping me loads. You're the best darling!**

**And thanks to everyone who favorited and put this story and/or me on alert! You guys rock!**

**This chapter was written under the influence of Ed Sheeran's music. Check him out he's great :D**

**The links to Lucius' suit and the castle described in this chapter are on my profile. **

**Reviews are better than Alan Rickman's answer to my Seminar question! JK! But they're just as good. :D **

**Chapter 3**

The time grew nearer as Hermione prepared herself for the ball.

At half past seven she was ready and gave herself one last look in the mirror. Her hair was simple yet elegant, part of it pulled up in a bun with the rest of her nicely trimmed locks tumbling down around her shoulders. She had used the lightest cosmetic charms in order to highlight her best features, like her beautiful brown eyes.

"I can do this," she sighed as she picked up her beaded bag - as always expanded with a charm - and wand from the living room table.

Turning on her heel she Disapparated away. With a thud she landed in front of the outer gates of Malfoy Manor where an Apparition area was set up, as it was impossible to Apparate on the grounds if you weren't a member of the Malfoy family. The whole estate was tightly warded.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Hermione approached the carriages that were taking guests towards the enormous Elizabethan building. Despite the events that had happened in there, which she still carried inside her like a burden, it was strangely beautiful. The approach was a long straight drive, lit by low torches, with manicured lawns flanking either side. The PR side of Hermione noticed and was impressed by how her eyes were drawn down the simply lit drive to the tastefully illuminated manor itself. It had a wide front in the typical E shape, with the entry at the centre stroke of the E, a dutch gabled facade, and several chimneys, done in the classical style. It truly was a beautiful building and was being shown to its best advantage.

An elegantly dressed member of staff stood near the carriages and directed the guests to individual ones as they came. He saw her approach, directed her to her carriage and opened the door. She thanked him and entered it. Lucius had apparently chosen Thestrals to pull them, because Hermione had seen them just before the man had opened the door for her. Their long black, bony wings were now outlined through the front window of the carriage. The carriage itself was beautiful and appeared quite old. Once it started moving, Hermione could not help but feel trepidation at the evening to come.

Upon reaching the building she was met by another elegantly dressed member of staff, who escorted her through the door and to the entrance of the ballroom, where Lucius was greeting his guests.

"Ah, Miss Granger, welcome," he said to her as he saw her approach before bowing elegantly.

"Mr. Malfoy," she smiled curtly and and responded with a cool, dignified nod of her head, then moved on into the magnificent ballroom.

The inside of the manor was unrecognizable. The dark tones from the war were replaced by the soft light of a thousand candles floating above the heads of the guests. Along the long room small buffet tables were set up and in one of the corners to her far right Hermione could see a bar. Serving staff were moving among the people carrying trays filled with champagne and hors d'oeuvre.

Hermione scanned the room. At first she noticed no one familiar so she started to make her way around it. After a couple of minutes she managed to locate Harry. He was chatting to a tall, darkhaired wizard just a few feet from the bar.

On the way over she was suddenly stopped by somebody. Her heart pounded into her chest as she felt a tight grip on her hand. Surely Lucius wouldn't dare hurt her in a full ballroom. Certainly he had no reason to, but being in his home after all that had happened there was making her paranoid. Turning her head round, she expelled a loud breath. The person holding her wasn't Lucius. It was the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Oh, Minister you scared me," Hermione said breathlessly, clutching her chest with her free hand.

"Sorry Hermione," he smiled warmly at her. "I just wanted to greet you. And please call me Kingsley. I think we've been through enough together to be on a first name basis, don't you ?"

"Of course, Kingsley," she laughed. "So is everything ready at the venue? I sent the decorators from the company we picked there yesterday. Hope everything went according to plan."

"Yes everything's ready. It all looks fantastic. thank you Hermione for doing such a great job on this."

She blushed. "It's a pleasure. I just hope that no incidents happen. Invitations were sent out last week to everyone from the list you sent me and so far I have received answers from most of them – all confirming."

"Good. That's good," nodded Kingsley and patted her on the back. "Well Hermione it was nice talking to you. I will see you at the conference on Monday, yes?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye Kingsley," she said with a smile and turned to walk over to where Harry stood.

Upon arriving at his side Hermione lightly tapped Harry's shoulder in order to get his attention.

Turning round he grinned when he saw her.

"Hermione! I was wondering when you'd get here. Will you excuse me Caius, I have some catching up to do," he said to the man he had been conversing with.

The handsome young man smiled and nodded.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Harry. "Now what would you like to drink Hermione?"

"A glass of white wine would be lovely Harry, thanks," she answered. Harry seemed more relaxed than usually. Maybe Ginny had taken her advice and told him to rest.

He spoke to the barman briefly and just moments later handed Hermione her drink.

"So how've you been Hermione? You're not working too hard are you?" Harry asked and winked at her.

"You're one to speak. You know I saw Ginny the other day, don't you? "

"Yes I know. She told me." he sighed. "Thank you for giving that advice to her. I guess I really needed rest. It's just that with the conference and all the regular cases I've been assigned to, I've been feeling a lot of pressure to perform well. I feel as if everyone still expects so much of me."

"You shouldn't put that much pressure on yourself Harry," said Hermione. "I'm sure your boss will understand. You've been through things most of those aurors can only dream of..."

"That's just it Hermione. I don't want to be treated differently." he interrupted her. "Being the Chosen One doesn't matter now. The war is over. I just want to be like everyone else."

"I understand that Harry. But you can never be like everyone else. Not with your experiences. And taking time off doesn't mean that you're special; just that you're human."

"I guess you're right." he smiled, raking his hand through his unruly hair and looked at the dance floor. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to," answered Hermione and smiled warmly at him.

Harry took the drink from her hand and placed it on the bar along with his. Then he took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor just as a slow song started playing. The bigger part of it cleared and only a few couples remained.

As they started dancing, Harry spoke: "So what do you think? Will this conference be successful?"

"Well..." Began Hermione. "On mine and my company's part there have been no mistakes in the organization. But the ministry is known for making utterly ridiculous mistakes when it comes to dealing with Muggles. So I'm not entirely sure if this will go entirely as planned."

Harry grinned. "A perfect answer as always, Hermione."

She giggled, hiding her face in the front of his jacket.

Lucius had been watching the whole exchange from afar and was now moving across the dance floor towards the two friends. Upon reaching them, he lightly touched Harry's shoulder.

He turned and when his eyes fell on Lucius, his hand gripped Hermione's waist tight.

"I was wondering if I could have this dance with Miss Granger?" Lucius drawled in his silky voice.

Seeing as how the previous song had already ended, Harry reluctantly backed away and handed Hermione's arm to Lucius.

"Miss Granger," purred Lucius, gripping her waist and starting to move to the rhythm of the new song, which was again a slow one. "how lovely to see you. I honestly thought you wouldn't come. After all it is _my_ ball."

He was wearing a perfectly tailored black dinner suit. Underneath the waistcoat he wore a crisp white shirt and over it all a knee length dresscoat. A bow tie graced his throat and his feet were adorned with black, highly polished – and probably very expensive – Italian shoes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," she hissed. "I'm not here because of you. If it weren't a part of my duties, your invitation would have gone straight into the rubbish."

"Funnily, I thought you'd burn it and then throw the ashes to ensure you never saw it again," he smirked.

"Very humorous," said Hermione sarcastically before changing the subject. "Have any of the Muggle representatives been invited to this ball of yours?"

"Of course. What would be the point of a Wizard-Muggle conference if there were no Muggles present?" he replied smoothly. "So, yes I invited a few Muggles."

Hermione was shocked. She had expected him to say he hadn't invited anyone from the other side; after all this was his home, Malfoy Manor - a pure blood sanctuary, where, she'd assumed, no Muggle had ever set foot before.

"You look surprised Miss Granger," he said referring to her baffled expression. "I'll have you know that even during the war I have dealt with Muggles and even invited them to my home. When doing business one cannot simply limit oneself to working with Wizards. It was not something I did gladly, but it had to be done. "

"That can't in any way be true Malfoy," she spat at him before her brain could process the information he had granted her. It was as if she didn't want to believe it.

"I assure you it is, Miss Granger," his voice was as smooth as ever.

"You disgust me," Hermione tried to keep her tone of voice under control. All of this seemed like a part of his plan to bed her. "You just keep lying to me. What's your game anyway? Shag me and leave me? I'm gone."

She wrung herself out of his arms and ran towards the exit.

All Lucius could do was watch her storm out of the door. He knew it was pointless to go after her. The people around him were oblivious to their fight and Hermione's escape. It didn't matter to them. It never did.

"_Nothing matters," _though Lucius, while picking up a champagne glass from a passing server. _"After all only prejudice and malice remain even in the purest of people."_

HG/LM HG/LM

Hermione was so furious that she had to get away. She didn't care where; she just knew that if she didn't, she couldn't be held accountable for her actions. She had hoped to find a way outside, to just be on her own, to allow herself time to think but all she managed to do was get herself lost. She remembered taking stairs and several passages - but was in such a state that she had no idea how she'd ended up here.

This whole evening was turning out to be a disaster. Why did she just do that to Lucius? He hadn't said anything particularly bad to her. Even if he was lying about the Muggles in his home, she had no right to do what she did. She had let not her rational judgment lead her, but her prejudice. And she claimed to be better than him. A sob threatened to escape her. This was not the way prominent PR's acted. It was childish and she regretted it.

Looking around her she noticed a door on her left that was cracked open. She walked towards it and opened it fully. Beyond it was a tastefully decorated room. Like the rest of the Manor the soft glow of the candles made it feel welcoming.

Stepping inside she took to exploring it a bit. It was a drawing room; large fireplaces adorned one of the walls and, on the opposite one, were huge floor to ceiling windows. She walked over to them and saw they overlooked the front entrance. Something was very familiar about this room.

To her right were stairs leading somewhere to the lower levels and on the wall to her left was a big portrait. Hermione guessed it wasn't a wizard portrait, but a Muggle one as it wasn't moving. She stepped towards the fireplace to examine the carving on the mantel. And that's when it hit her.

The carvings were scenes from the Malfoy family history; the same ones that had occupied her attention while Bellatrix Lestrange performed her sick torture on her. Memories came rushing in. Her legs gave out and she felt like she would fall to the ground, but luckily she grabbed hold of the stone in front of her.

"_Crucio!"_

_Tears streamed down her face as she tried not to think of the pain but instead focuss__ed on the engravings on the mantel piece of the fireplace. The Malfoy family history was etched into it and she tried to make sense of the event it showed. Receiving honors of some kind and then the keys __to this Manor….. Fighting in some kind of war….. Giv__ing her/his life for someone else…. Selfless acts… So unlike the current Malfoys….._

_But the pain was excruciating and HER incriminating questions burned through her mind….. It was impossible to resist screaming…. Screams now echoed…. Maybe her own… maybe not… it didn't matter… it never did….. it was all over now….._

The memories took their toll. Her grip on the mantel weakened and she could no longer maintain her balance. But just before she hit the ground she felt warm, strong arms encircle her and lifting her up.

"You're safe now don't worry," a soft voice said in her ear. "No need to scream." "Shhhh' the voice said soothingly "You're safe now."

She vaguely remembered being moved somewhere but her mind couldn't process it, it was still reeling in the events from the war. Just before losing consciousness she felt a lingering kiss on her forehead and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings from the snowy Skopje :D**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story and me.**

**I've started to really work on my FB page so check me out there. FF links don't work so if you have FB just search: Maca Martina Parket Fan Fiction. :D**

**Can you recognize which one of Lucius' lines in this chapter comes from DH1? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or books. They all belong to Ms. Rowling. :)**

**Please read and review ;) Your thoughts are appreciated. **

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke up. Her eye lids were still closed and she didn't want to open them fearing that she was really under the torturing hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Surprisingly, her dreams had not been filled with dread and memories. She'd slept a peaceful and restful sleep. She suspected it had something to do with her mysterious rescuer.

Under her body she could feel smooth, silk sheets and her cheek was resting on a soft pillow. She vaguely remembered being moved from the drawing room to what she now suspected was a bedroom. Light flooded through her eye lids. Slowly, still fearing for her safety, she opened her eyes. Apparently more time had passed than she'd initially thought. It was morning.

Light was streaming through windows similar to the ones in the drawing room. The curtains were open and she could see outside. The room overlooked Malfoy Manor's gorgeous back garden.

Looking around she noticed she was lying on an ornamented, wooden four poster bed, complete with drapes and carved headboard. It would have been perfect if she had not seen the person sitting on a chair placed across from the bed.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in it contently, watching her and when he saw her stir and awaken he smiled. It was not an expression she was used to seeing on his face.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're finally awake," he said, still keeping the smile on his face, and stood from the chair in favour of sitting on the bed next to her. He appeared genuinely glad to see that she was not hurt. "How are you feeling? I am terribly sorry about yesterday. I should not have let you run away from the ballroom like that. It was foolish and careless. This Manor is still a dangerous place, especially for a person with memories like yours. You could have been gravely injured and I am so glad I found you in time."

She was stunned. Never in her entire life had she heard him sound so caring, so sincere. It was as if he really cared about her. And for a minute she almost believed it. But then the prejudice reared his ugly head and something inside her snapped. She knew he didn't deserve it and that he was just trying to help her, but she simply could not let herself trust him. It wasn't rational, but it was what it was.

"Do you think I believe in even a word you said now, _Malfoy_?" She spat at him angrily. It was as if all the realizations she had come to during her trip to the drawing room, had suddenly disappeared. "This... _game_... you are playing I know all too well. Your care and attention, presents, gestures, words; they all lead to one thing: you shagging and leaving me. I am just a source of entertainment for you. What were you hoping now – that I'd be so grateful for the rescue that I'd sleep with you? Well you are no Prince Charming, I'm not a damsel in distress and this is not a cheesy fairytale. This is real life and I – hate – you!"

Lucius just looked at her seeming a bit dumbfounded by her angry rant.

That's when she realised that she was no longer wearing her gown. Instead she was dressed in a simple and not too revealing night gown. Now it was her turn to be baffled.

"How… how did I get into this?" She mumbled and then the angry look into her eyes returned, the fury once again directed at Lucius. "If you put your dirty hands on me Malfoy I swear I'm going to…."

"I didn't touch you," he said, his face looking impassive as if he was trying to gain his composure and not inflame her rage more. "Even though you think the worst of me I was raised a gentleman. Touching a lady without her permission is not very polite. I used magic to dress you. I didn't want to transfigure your dress - it was too beautiful for me to ruin it – so I transfigured an old shirt I found. Your dress is in the closet."

But Hermione's rage kept her blind to the honesty quietly concealed in his voice. She could not sense the emotional undertone, the awe with which he talked about the beauty of her dress and masked in his words about her own beauty.

"You are a dirty – filthy – disgusting liar!" She shouted from the top of her lungs. "I... I'm getting out of here..."

In a matter of seconds her feet made contact with the floor and she bolted for the small table where she saw her wand and purse lay.

However Lucius was faster than her. At length he rose from the bed and grabbed her forearm turning her to him. Her body was flush against his and in his eyes she could see the anger he so hard tried to conceal sparkling in them.

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house? Insolent little girl!" His words were dripping with menace, his voice barely an angry whisper. "I'm fed up with your attitude and your prejudice. It seems that not everyone learned something from the war. And if you want to see that side of me – you will."

His hand moved upwards towards her face and as he slowly and gently moved it across her cheek she saw that smirk that was just a faint memory from her past. Haughty arrogance filled his expression and the hand against her face was no longer gentle. He gripped her chin tightly between his fingers moving his thumb across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to protest, but instead a gasp came out.

"Such beauty... such fire..." Lucius drawled - the smirk still present on his face.

He was studying her face intently.

"You do not believe my words, so perhaps I should succumb to yours... perhaps I should be just as you want me..." He said and with that he crashed his lips onto hers harshly.

For a moment Hermione was in shock. The only thing she could feel were his lips gliding against hers and she involuntarily gasped. That allowed Lucius the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. It glided against hers and for a moment it she felt herself responding to the kiss. It felt wonderful and he was doing sinful things to her mouth.

But then she remembered who he was... what he was and tried pulling back. When he didn't let her, her palm made contact with his face – hard!

The slap resounded in the otherwise silent room. Lucius' lips had left Hermione's and he was staring blankly at her, rubbing his hand against the side of his face lightly.

Hermione's face was filled with dread. She had just slapped on of the most notorious dark wizards of her age. She was no longer feeling angry, she was scared.

"I'll just..." she stammered, her bottom lip quivering.

Lucius wasn't saying anything, but his fists were balled at his sides now and it seemed like he was trying not to hit her – with his fist or with a spell. So she did the only thing that seemed logical. Walking backwards, her eyes not leaving his face, she grabbed her wand and purse. Then she ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as she could, turning her head every couple of steps to make sure he wasn't following her.

Despite the confusion in finding the exit last night, today she reached the front door in a matter of minutes. There was no trace of the man who had greeted her the previous evening and she breathed out a sigh of relief. The less contact she had with people now – the better. She needed time to compose herself.

Once in the gardens in front of the Manor she doubled her speed and reached the gate in record time. Clutching her wand desperately she Disapparated home. As she landed in her living room she remembered that she was still wearing the nightgown Lucius had transfigured for her and ran into the bedroom. Her purse landed on the night table along with her wand and she pulled a pyjama shirt out of her closet. She quickly replaced the nightgown with it and threw herself on the bed, dissolving into tears.

Her brain was working erratically and she could not think straight. All she knew was that she had just hit one of the persons she hated most... after he had kissed her...

"And I liked it... a lot... " She said into the silent room as realisation dawned on her.

She was really quite taken with Lucius Malfoy!

**A/N: Tnx for reading and check me out on FB: Maca Martina Parket Fan Fiction ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness guys. A lot. But a lot has been going on for both me and my beta and publishing this sooner was just not a possibillity. I can't promise you a better updating schedule, but I CAN promise you that this story will continue. **

**This chapter was an experiment to try if I could write Lucius POV. I hope you like it and I'd appreciate your opinions on it so please Review!**

**Thanks to darklotus1211 for beta-ing this for me ;) You're the best lady :D**

**Check me out on Facebook: Maca Martina Parket Fan Fiction :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this books or movies. If I did I'd be out there partying with celebrities and not studying Biology.**

**Chapter 5**

After Hermione Granger's swift escape Lucius Malfoy was still staring at the door in a confused daze. Granted he had moved a bit – backing away to sit on the bed – but otherwise his condition hadn't altered. No one had ever done that to him. No one had ever fought back his advances. She was so different from anyone he had ever encountered in his life - so passionate, so young, and so misunderstood. He suspected that not even she understood herself and her desires. She was a mystery, a challenge. And Lucius Malfoy loved challenges.

A while later he realized he had a scheduled lunch with his son, so he got up to change into fresh clothes. The whole night through he had watched over Hermione, fearing that her trip to the drawing room had done more damage than he expected , so he had not had the opportunity to until now.

As he discarded his suit jacket and shirt, he felt the lingering smell of her perfume, which brought back the feeling of her in his arms. He stood still for a moment, the smell filling his nostrils. Before he could get lost in the memories, he shook his head to clear it and continued his previous task of undressing. It would not do him any good to be lost in fantasies during his lunch with Draco since his son always had a way of making his temper flare up even with the smallest of things. He needed to concentrate and be alert. Only a firm hand could deal with that boy.

HG/LM HG/LM

The clear afternoon sun shone high in the air, illuminating the small garden of one of the most expensive and luxurious London restaurants. Lucius was sitting at a table near the center of the garden beside the beautifully carved angel fountain. The water erupted from the angel's bow and arrows indicating that it represented Cupid, the Roman god of love.

Draco, as usual, was late. Not terribly late, but late none the less. Lucius hated when people were late; especially his son.

Just then the door opened, Draco entered the garden and made his way to the table his father sat at.

"Good afternoon father," he greeted Lucius as he sat down.

"Draco," Lucius replied with a nod.

"Sorry I'm late father. I was… err… otherwise occupied," said Draco and blushed a furious shade of crimson.

Not bothering to reply to him, Lucius just sneered in disgust at his son's obvious lack of subtlety and waved the waiter over to their table.

"We'll both have the Chicken in White Wine along with the Roasted Potatoes and a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc," he ordered for both of them as they always had the same thing when they came to this restaurant.

"Very well sir. Will that be all?" The waiter asked.

"Yes," said Lucius waving his hand dismissively at the man.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence – Lucius still irritated with Draco and Draco still ashamed of his previous activities – Draco spoke. "How did the ball go last night?"

"Fine," retorted Lucius and tensed.

"Father, what happened yesterday?" Asked Draco, seeing his father's obvious discomfort at the question.

Lucius knew he couldn't lie to his son. If he noticed that easily that something was not quite right, he would notice even more easily that he was lying.

"Hermione Granger happened," explained Lucius, a gleam setting itself in his eyes. "We danced and talked and she insinuated quite a bit that I was lying about being comfortable with having Muggles in the Manor. Then she sprinted off to somewhere. I realized too late that she had not gone outside and none of the staff had seen her. When I found her, she was in _the_ drawing room grasping the mantel of the fireplace. I got there just in time to catch her before she fell to the ground and injured herself."

"And…" implored Draco.

"And nothing. I set her in one of the guest bedrooms and let her sleep there until this morning. She was not very happy to see me in the morning I can tell you that. She stormed off from me again, but this time in the right direction," he said, omitting the little, tiny "insignificant" detail about their kiss.

"So you are still pursuing Granger, eh?" asked Draco with general interest.

"Yes," replied Lucius curtly.

"Honestly father I cannot imagine what you see in that little…"

" . !" Lucius' tone suddenly rose.

Draco stopped talking and looked at this father sheepishly. "Sorry father."

"Stop resenting her because she was always better than you at school. Try and cooperate with her. Maybe you'll learn something from her," Lucius scolded him quickly regaining his calm and composed demeanor.

"You know as well as I do that she hates both of us. And no matter what we do, she always will," Draco said with a tone that suggested he had no intention of trying to get her to like him.

"We'll see about that," a smirk graced Lucius' face.

Just then the waiter arrived with their meal, thus effectively putting an end to their conversation.

HG/LM HG/LM

Monday was a busy day for Lucius. The final preparations for the conference were under way and as the main sponsor he was required to sit through most of them and offer opinions. It was a boring business and one he'd rather leave to someone else, but he was willing to do it in order to regain his reputation in the Wizarding community.

Reputation was everything in business and when he went to Azkaban before the end of the war he lost a lot of his Wizarding business associates. Most of his Muggle contacts remained intact because news of the war and his disgrace never officially reached them. Generally he didn't like Muggles, but he cooperated with them out of necessity. There was one thing that he was willing to admit though, they were damn good businessmen and it was only because of those Muggle business ventures he had not gone bankrupt.

"You okay Malfoy? You seem awfully quiet today," asked Anthony Morgan, one of the chief coordinators of the conference, pulling him out of his reverie.

"I'm fine," replied Lucius, his voice flat and emotionless. "Is Miss Granger here? I haven't seen her all day."

"Errr… no, actually, she's not. She called in sick today. Said she must have caught a cold at the ball and that she was in bed with a fever," replied Anthony, his tone betraying the underlying curiosity as to why she really wasn't at the preparations.

Lucius didn't respond, so Anthony took that as a sign that their brief conversation was finished. He looked like he was thinking hard, but his exterior was calm and relaxed, so Anthony left him to his thoughts. It was as if the news of Hermione's illness made him reflect on something.

Inside of Lucius a tempest was raging. If she called in sick that meant she was hiding from him. There was no other explanation. He wondered if she was that cowardly that she would even avoid her responsibilities to get away him. Perhaps she feared seeing him after the kiss and thought he would try to do it again.

Her slap had knocked some sense into him. He was resolute that he had to keep his primal tendencies at bay in order to win Hermione. For a moment yesterday during their kiss his thoughts had ventured to the idea that she was contributing to the kiss, that she liked it, but he had quickly dispelled it. It was not possible - at least not now.

Just then an owl flew into the vast conference hall and landed at the foot of his chair. He didn't recognize the owl. It was a large white bird and for a moment there he thought it was Potter's. But then he saw the note attached to the owl's leg and he immediately recognized the handwriting on its outside.

It was Hermione's.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :D **Check me out on Facebook: Maca Martina Parket Fan Fiction :D****


End file.
